


Red, Red Roses

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BottomJack, First Time, M/M, Romance, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel's had enough, and leaves the SGC. Jack goes and gets his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Red Roses

“Shut up, Daniel.”

My hands stilled midair and I lowered them so no one would see them shaking. How many times, I wondered had Jack said those exact words to me? Dozens at least, maybe hundreds. I felt cold inside, a familiar pain settling in my stomach.

We were in the briefing room after yet another near disaster that SG1 seemed to encounter more than any three other teams put together. General Hammond was playing referee, trying to keep the peace between the four of us. I had been trying to explain why our latest mission went south.

“Please continue, Doctor Jackson,” he now politely requested.

“Yes, as I was saying, the headman was unwilling to trade unless I … um, spent some ‘quality time’ with him. It’s part of their trading customs.”

“General, I don’t care what kind of plants these people have, I won’t allow one of my team to compromise themselves,” Jack directed my way, his eyes narrowed and icy.

“Jack, I was handling the situation.”

“On your back, Daniel?”

“Daniel, we were just worried for you. Pekelo didn’t look like he was gonna take no for an answer,” Sam, ever protective, chimed in.

“Indeed, Major Carter, nevertheless, we gave DanielJackson no opportunity to complete the negotiations on his own.”

I gave Teal’c a look of gratitude, happy that at least one member of my team seemed to have confidence in me. I looked at Jack and didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Okay, people, settle down. I’m sorry, Doctor Jackson, Colonel O’Neill has a point. You’re too valuable to this program to take any unnecessary chances. Looks like we cross P9X-424 off the list.”

After receiving three days downtime, Jack, Sam and Teal’c made their way out of the briefing room. I stayed for a few moments, not wanting to continue the discussion and headed for my office. I had some thinking to do.

I picked up some coffee from the commissary and sat while I drank and thought. I had no idea why Jack telling me to shut up today had gotten to me. Usually, I was able to ignore it and move on. It wasn’t like he didn’t say those two cutting words to me whenever he disagreed with me or was hearing something he’d rather not. Just lately though, it seemed that all I got from him was sarcasm and insults. I had my suspicions about what had set him off today.

I had caught the look on his face during the negotiations with Pekelo; he was in a jealous rage. I only wished he would recognize it. Today wasn’t the first time he went off half-cocked. He couldn’t deal with anyone showing me what he thought of as inappropriate attention.

He was possessive and jealous but refused to acknowledge the deeper reasons for those ugly emotions. He couldn’t or maybe wouldn’t admit, not to me and certainly not to himself that all his anger stemmed from him wanting me. He’d go on and on about friendship but wasn’t ready to deal with what was really happening between us.

I just knew I’d had enough. I couldn’t take it anymore. Jack was destroying me. I loved working for the SGC and loved what I did on SG1, but this cruel dance between us was killing me. I never expected to find a family at the SGC and love was even further down the list, but I’d found both. If only it didn’t hurt so much.

I can’t remember the exact moment I fell in love with Jack. I just knew; one day I looked into his warm, brown eyes, saw his strong, handsome face and it hit me. I never questioned it, never fought it, never even stopped to consider how it would turn out. It just felt… right.

After a few of years of the deepest and closest friendship I’d ever known, love seemed like the next natural step. Now, two years later I was so crazy in love with Jack that I could hardly believe it myself sometimes.

I knew what I wanted from Jack; I wanted long, slow, sweet, hot, deep, wet, passionate kisses, wanted to hold him and be held, wanted to touch and be touched, wanted filthy, tender, sticky, messy sex wherever and whenever I could get it. I wanted to fall asleep next to Jack, curled into his beautiful body and wake up with him spooning me and holding me tight. I wanted to spend lazy Sundays cooking and feeding him, wanted to take care of him and be taken care of in return. I wanted to fight with him and make up, wanted to love him and be loved. I wanted a lifetime.

Jack however, didn’t know what the fuck he wanted. I was tired of getting mixed signals, tired of trying to read his mind, to anticipate him, tired of waiting for him to make up his mind, tired especially of waiting for him to get a clue that I loved him and was pretty damn sure he loved me back. I even waited while he played ‘will I, should I?’ with Sam. I was done and my decision was made. I had been working up to this for a while now.

I called the supply room and asked for cartons, not an unusual request, fired up my PC and started my research. Half a dozen cups of coffee, several phone calls and ten hours later, I was ready to talk to General Hammond. I wanted to meet with him immediately, before I lost my nerve.

Arriving at the General’s office, I took a few deep breaths, hoping he would agree to let me go ahead with my plans. I knocked and was told to come in.

“Doctor Jackson, what can I do for you, son?”

“Ah… General Hammond, I’d like to be released from SG1 for at least six months. I need… I want some time, time to make some decisions about… about some things.” Not very eloquent for a linguist, but I always did have a hard time asking for anything for myself.

“I’d like to continue on as a consultant, but not from here. I could translate from anywhere, Sir. I’ve already packed whatever I’d need to continue on in that capacity.”

“Doctor Jackson, Daniel, I, I, hardly know what to say. Is there anything I can do to help?” General Hammond asked gently. He could see Daniel was very close to the edge and he had a very large soft spot for the archeologist.

Damn him, I wish he’d stop being so nice to me. I always had a great deal of respect for General Hammond, but right now, I just wished he’d give me a yes or no. “Not really, Sir. I just need to do this, Sir. Right now, I can’t be an effective member of SG1. I’d like to see if I could be again, an effective team member, that is.”

“Do you see that as a possible outcome, Doctor Jackson?”

“I don’t really know. I’m… tired. I need to… reevaluate, I guess. If I can’t consult, I’m going to tender my resignation, Sir. I’m sorry, but I have no other choice at this time.”

“Have you informed Colonel O’Neill about your decision?”

“No, and I’d rather not have to. I’d like to be gone before SG1 returns to duty. I don’t think Jack will care much one way or the other,” I said, trying and failing to keep the bleakness from my voice.

“I see,” the General replied and he did. He’d been aware of the deep friendship, inappropriate in a command situation, between Jack and Daniel for years. In the last year he’d picked up on the deeper feelings the men seemed to have developed for each other. It was hard to ignore the sexual tension between them.

If it hadn’t been for ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’, he’d have sat them down and told them to get on with it already. He’d seen Daniel slowly lose his sparkle, and had seen him attempting to deal with his deep feelings for Jack. Jack, for whatever reason was in denial about his own feelings. George knew, and felt Jack should have, that the rules the rest of the uniformed services were held to could not and did not apply to the SGC. He could see Daniel needed time to deal with the unrequited nature of his feelings. George would never embarrass Daniel by telling him this however; he had too much respect for Daniel.

“I’d prefer not to lose you, Doctor Jackson. If the only way to keep you is to let you go for a while, I’ll make it happen. Do you know where you’ll be going?”

I’ve rented a house on Bahia Key. It’s a very small island and there aren’t a lot of distractions. I have one last request, Sir. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t disclose my location… to anyone.”

“I won’t, Doctor Jackson, unless I feel that certain… situations, shall we say, have changed. Until and unless that happens, you can rely on my discretion.”

“I know that, Sir, thank you,” I told the General. I didn’t quite understand what he meant by ‘certain situations’ until I looked into his eyes and saw sympathy and understanding. Somehow, he knew.

“When will you be leaving?”

“Tomorrow. I have one or two things to take care of before I go.”

“I can’t say I’m happy about this, Doctor Jackson. Will you let me know if you need anything?”

Yes, Sir, I will.”

“Good luck, son, Come back to us soon,”

As there was nothing left to say, I rose, shook the General’s hand, and left to find a few airmen to help me move my books and whatever else I was taking with me to my truck. Despite what I had told General Hammond, I didn’t expect to be back.

*****

“Whaddya mean he’s gone? You must know where he went, General!”

“I don’t care for your tone, Colonel. Doctor Jackson requested some leave and I gave it to him. He had some… issues to work through.”

“Issues, what kinda issues, Sir?”

“Maybe you should have figured that out before Doctor Jackson requested a six month leave, Colonel.”

“Six months?” Jack asked, disbelief clear in his voice. And how in hell was he supposed to figure out Daniel had issues. If Daniel had issues, he should have damn well brought them up.

“Yes, Jack, six months. I’m hoping he’ll be back by then. Until that time, you can have your choice as to whom you’d like to replace Doctor Jackson.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir,” Jack snapped. He was very near insubordination, but was unable to help himself. Daniel picking up and leaving without so much as a goodbye or a letter of explanation had thrown Jack off his game.

He left the General’s office and went to break the news to Carter and Teal’c. They were both in Carter’s lab; at least he wouldn’t have to do this twice.

“I don’t understand, Sir. Why wouldn’t Daniel have talked to one of us? Why run away? It just doesn’t sound like Daniel. Do you think he’s been compromised?” Carter asked.

Before Jack could answer, Teal’c put in his two cents, “I fail to understand why either of you are surprised. A blind man could have seen that DanielJackson has been unhappy in the last year and growing unhappier by the day.”

“Well, yeah, Teal’c, but not unhappy enough to leave,” Sam mumbled, turning guilty eyes first to Teal’c, then to Jack.

She remembered only too well when Teal’c had gently, but firmly criticized her behavior as regards one Jack O’Neill. Her face burned now in recalled embarrassment. Teal’c had let her know her little game with Jack was hurting them all; Teal’c, because he had to deal with the uneasy currents, Daniel, who had deep and strong feeling for the Colonel, the Colonel, who had the same, albeit unacknowledged feelings for Daniel and herself because her game was preventing her from finding real happiness. Sam had known, almost instantly he was right and had stopped playing.

But, damage had been done. She had worked long and hard to reestablish her relationship with Daniel and felt she had made progress. Obviously not as much as she’d thought given the way Daniel had left.

“Unhappy how, Teal’c?” Jack asked

Teal’c turned to him with utter contempt in his eyes, “DanielJackson is in love with you, O’Neill. It is my belief you are in love as well. In your efforts to deny your love, you have done everything in your power to push DanielJackson aside. I congratulate you. It appears you have finally succeeded.”

“Wha… what? Wait, what do you mean in love?”

“It is a simple concept, easily understood, is it not, O’Neill?”

“Teal’c’s right, Sir. On all accounts.”

“I am NOT in love with Daniel. And I’m pretty damn sure he’s not in love with me.”

“If you say so O’Neill,” Teal’c said, turning to Sam with a knowing look on his face and a smirk. Maybe, Teal’c thought, someone only had to point out the obvious to the oblivious.

“Despite the fact that you’re both delusional, not to mention wrong, let’s see if we can figure out where the hell he is. Let’s go, kids, we’ve got work to do!” Jack had been caught off guard by Teal’c’s assessment of the situation and Carter’s agreement. And, oh jeez, was this what General Hammond meant when he said Daniel had issues? Find Daniel first, he thought, and sort it out when Daniel gets home.

Two weeks later, none of them had been able to establish the whereabouts of Daniel. They had used all available resources, on world and off and had come up empty. Jack had resorted to threats, blackmail and bribery, all to no avail. Needless to say, Jack was a tad frustrated.

 

#### Bahia Key

Two weeks on Bahia Key and I was now nicely settled into a routine. After the nightmare drive cross-country, fueled by pain and endless coffee, I made it to Bahia in time for a glorious sunrise. I found the house I had rented quickly, didn’t bother to unpack the car, just went in, showered and went to bed where I slept for twenty straight hours.

I awoke that first day refreshed and began establishing my peaceful routine. I’d get up, have coffee, take a walk on the beach, and come home for breakfast and work. Every morning, without fail, there’d be work that had been sent to me from the SGC. Sometimes I’d stop for lunch, but usually I worked straight through till dinner. After eating, I’d sit outside, do a little stargazing and go to sleep. Unfortunately, there was still too much time for me to think and to feel and to regret and to keep on loving Jack.

I picked Bahia Key because it was sparsely populated as well as being off the beaten track, way off. I also thought if anyone were to look for me, tropical Florida would be the last place on Earth to look. I didn’t want to interact with anyone and the locals here tended to mind their own business. Miami wasn’t a terribly long drive and I had been there once already to stock up on groceries and sundries. It was also a big enough city to maintain my anonymity.

 

#### The SGC

Three months after Daniel left, Jack was a different man. When the three remaining members of SG1 had been unable to locate Daniel, Jack had gone back to General Hammond in an attempt to obtain Daniel’s location. Hammond refused to disclose it. He had been back every week since, growing increasingly desperate.

Jack had now had plenty of time to consider what Teal’c, Carter and apparently General Hammond had been trying to tell him. It hadn’t taken him long to see they were right about Daniel being in love with him. There had been so many signs Jack was amazed he had overlooked them all. He’d had his head so far up his ass he was surprised he hadn’t needed a seeing-eye dog.

It had taken a little longer to understand that they were also right about him being in love with Daniel. Jack was a man of action; he’d seldom felt the need for self-reflection. But, reflect he did.

He wondered why he had put so much effort into finding Daniel when it was obvious Daniel needed time; time away from Jack. He remembered feeling like he’d been sucker punched when Hammond told him Daniel was gone. He contemplated his almost obsessive need to touch Daniel and asked himself why touching Daniel always felt so fucking good. He pondered the reasons he was so over protective of Daniel and his blind anger if anyone dared pay any sort of attention to him. He finally recognized it was his insane jealousy that had gotten the better of him on their last mission. He’d been trying to run from it, but no more; he accepted that he loved Daniel, was in love with him and wanted to be with him, wanted to have sex with him, wanted to build a life together.

Now every day without Daniel was empty. Going through the gate without him was pointless. Going home to his empty and now cold house was torture. He wanted Daniel there with him. He would give anything to hear Daniel’s voice, to be able to take his hand, to share a meal, watch a game together while they anticipated making love and to wake up to Daniel’s sleepy blue eyes and pouty mouth. Jack’s lust for life was draining away, without Daniel he was only half alive.

Jack finally decided he couldn’t do it anymore. He didn’t think Daniel was coming back and he didn’t have the heart to continue as the leader of SG1. He was in almost constant pain and his guilt over his denial of his feelings in the face of Daniel’s love was often overwhelming. Jack gave up. He went to Hammond one last time to let him know he intended to retire.

“Jack, before you make it final, I think you should visit Doctor Jackson.”

“Now you’re gonna tell me where he is?”

General Hammond chuckled, “Now you’re ready. I’m not allowed to ask, but I’ll tell you, I’m glad you finally figured it out, Jack. As long as the both of you are discreet, there shouldn’t be a problem. The truth is, the SGC has had to make certain… allowances, if you will, regarding certain… regulations. What we do here is too important to allow certain regs to get in the way.” The General handed Jack a slip of paper with Daniel’s address ordering Jack to “bring our boy back home.”

Jack only stopped long enough to let Carter and Teal’c know he was going to try and bring Daniel home. When they offered to accompany him, his look of horror caused Carter to burst out laughing. Carter and Teal’c knew the dual purpose of Jack’s journey. They knew they’d probably lose Daniel for good if Jack couldn’t convince Daniel things had changed. Their ‘good lucks’ to him were heartfelt.

 

#### Bahia Key

I was working on a tricky translation when I heard a car pulling up in the crushed shell driveway. This had happened a time or two before, tourists looking for something, getting lost and pulling up to this fairly isolated house. I always politely gave them directions before sending them on their way.

When the expected knock came, I didn’t even bother to see who was there before I opened the door. My heart pounded when I saw Jack in his dress blues and sunglasses, looking so damned sexy. I was grateful his leather fingerless gloves didn’t go with dress blues. Those gloves, on Jack, did things to me I’d rather not be thinking about right now.

I looked my fill for long moments, incapable of speech. Damn, three months without him and I hadn’t even begun to get over him. If anything I loved him more. I wanted to throw myself in his arms and kiss him first stupid, then boneless.

I knew he was here to try and talk me back. I really didn’t want to hear it and very briefly considered slamming the door in his face. I knew Jack was never going to admit his feelings for me, was not going to ever want a relationship, let alone the lifetime I wanted. He wanted nothing more than friendship and I couldn’t give him just that. Not anymore.

“Daniel, can I come in?” Jack asked me, sounding unsure of himself, so not like Jack. He removed his sunglasses and I could see the dark shadows and hollows beneath his eyes. His eyes flicked over me and I thought I saw… something, hunger perhaps, but that couldn’t be right, could it?

Realizing I had been staring at him, mouth gaping, I moved aside to let him in. He seemed uncomfortable, surely a first. Jack always seemed at home no matter where he was; it almost seemed a part of his genetic make up. I led him to the living room and we both sat stiffly on the couch.

“I came here to show you something, Daniel. And to talk if you’re willing to listen.”

“Sure, Jack.” I couldn’t deny him such a simple request. I loved him too much. I wondered how he found me, and why he hadn’t found me sooner. He placed an envelope on the coffee table before us, not looking at me directly. Opening the envelope, I was shocked to see paperwork pertaining to Jack’s retirement. “Oh no, Jack, no. You love what you do, why would you give it up?”

“Why would you, Daniel?”

“I, uh, I had my reasons. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Not this time, Daniel,” he told me.

I could hear something in his voice, a serious tone I’d never heard before. That serious tone scared me; I wanted to come away from this encounter with at least a shred of my dignity intact. Jack sounded like he meant business and I knew I’d spill my guts if I wasn’t careful. “I’m really not prepared to discuss this with you, Jack.”

“Alright, Daniel, I’ll go first. You’re right, I love what I do,” Jack said baldly, never taking his eyes from mine. “But recently I found something, someone I love better… someone I’m no longer willing to live without, someone that was always in front of me. Someone I was too blind or stupid to see.”

My heart stopped for a moment. Had Jack finally decided having Sam was worth retiring for? Why else would he retire? Is this what he came to tell me? I hadn’t run far enough. I closed my eyes against the pain lancing through me and I wondered how I would survive it this time. I almost missed his next words.

“I don’t want to do it without you, Daniel. I… tried. It wasn’t any good, pretty fucking pointless in fact. If you don’t want to come back, I understand. I’ll stay here with you, if you’ll have me, but I was kinda hoping we could go back together. If you don’t want me though, I’m gone. I’ll retire, move to Minnesota, and live in my cabin and fish.”

“Jack?”

“I had a bit of time to think, Daniel. I figured some stuff out. Would you like to hear it?”

I nodded my head, no longer trusting myself to talk. Not yet. I was shaking, just trying to hold myself together. I’d heard what he said and hoped it meant what I thought, but I wasn’t ready to believe just yet. I needed to hear the words, needed it spelled out for me.

‘It took me about three weeks to figure out how you felt about me. A couple of days later I realized I felt the same way, Daniel. I can be pretty fucking stupid sometimes. I started looking for you the second I found out you were gone. Hammond didn’t give you up till I told him I was putting in for retirement.”

“And how exactly is that, Jack? How do I supposedly feel about you and how do you feel about me?” I spit out, ignoring the rest of what he’d said. I still hadn’t heard what I needed. My treacherous heart was singing, but I was still afraid. I’d spent so long wishing and hoping and never getting.

His long fingers gently grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him. When he had my eyes, he said simply, “I love you, Daniel. Head over tails, over the moon in love with you. I hope you still love me.”

I threw myself into his waiting arms and kissed every inch of flesh I could get to. I never did learn how to play hard to get, and where Jack was concerned I wasn’t all that hard to get. I had been waiting too fucking long for this.

I settled in on his lap for a real kiss, Jack wrapping me tightly in his arms. I opened for him allowing his tongue to sweetly invade my mouth. Jack kissed as well as I’d dreamed and I knew this would end up in my big iron bed. I could hear Jack moaning, felt his hands wandering my back and cupping my head, felt his cock harden as one kiss flowed into the next. Then Jack was pushing me away, not with any force, but I groaned as the kissing stopped.

Jack took a few deep breaths, struggling to slow his breathing. “Daniel, I need to get a few things from the car.”

“Now, Jack?” I asked in disbelief.

A wide grin split Jack’s face. “Yes, now Daniel. I have a few things in there that won’t keep. And since I don’t seem to have a whole lot of control around you, I better take care of it now.”

My curiosity was peaked despite the throbbing in my groin as I followed him. He wouldn’t allow me to come out with him, insisting I wait by the door. I watched as he unpacked a small overnight case, a huge cooler, and a wine sack. He handed me his overnight bag and the wine as he carried in the cooler, his eyes silently asking me for the kitchen. I dropped his bag inside the front door and led him to the kitchen. I pulled the wine out of its bag and found a ridiculously expensive bottle of red. Jack asked me to unpack the cooler while he went back to the car.

I couldn’t imagine why Jack needed such a large cooler but since I was asked I hurried to do his bidding before I died of curiosity. Waving aside the smoke from the dry ice revealed package after package of outrageously priced gourmet cheese, several jars of good caviar, pate, crackers, two five pound bags of coffee, one from Sumatra, the other from Papua, New Guinea, a five pound box of Godiva chocolates and two stuffed lobsters, ready to be reheated.

I looked up to see Jack smiling at my delight over his surprise. In his arms he held a bouquet of a least two-dozen red roses. “Jack…” I was at a loss for words. His romantic gesture touched a place so deep inside me I didn’t even know it existed.

“Okay, the roses might’ve been a bit of overkill, but I wasn’t sure you’d let me stay, and, well… I really wanted you to know. And, you know, red… uh, red roses symbolize love.”

“Yes, I know, Jack. They’re beautiful, thanks.” I got a vase to put the roses in, wanting them and Jack in my bedroom. Jack, at long last on the same page as me, followed.

After I put the flowers on the dresser, Jack pulled me close to him, kissing me and unbuttoning my jeans. I wrestled off my t-shirt and stood naked before him. He looked and then gathered me in his arms once again, touching and stroking me. The friction of his clothes on my flesh was amazingly erotic, but I wanted Jack naked, naked and in my bed.

I pushed his busy hands away and told him to strip. I loved him in dress blues, but right now, I wanted to love him, make love to him. I wanted to see and touch all of him, wanted to know he was mine, wanted to lick and suck and nibble and bite and I wanted it now.

Seeing Jack, naked and hard rang every bell I had. “Jack, you’re so fucking beautiful,” I told him. He sat on the edge of the bed and I knelt, licking his hard cock. I’d seen him nude before, but never hard and I’d never had the right to touch or taste. I felt reckless and I took him into my mouth, greedy for him. His hand was heavy on my head as I sucked him and gently caressed his balls.

“Christ, Danny. That feels good.”

When he started to arch deeper into my mouth, I stopped. There’d be time for blowjobs later, for both of us. As much as I wanted to feel him come in my mouth, as much as I wanted to taste him, right now I wanted to be inside him. I needed to feel Jack opening himself for me, needed the incredible deep intimacy that act required.

I eased the both of us to the head if the bed, fumbling for the lube in the nightstand drawer. I spooned myself behind Jack, one arm holding his upper body close to me. I positioned his leg, causing his ass to spread invitingly, making my intent clear. “Jack, you okay with this? I need to be inside of you,” I panted.

In answer, he wiggled his ass and I lovingly prepared him. I didn’t want to rush, but I was so overwhelmed, my hands were shaking. I went from one to two and then three fingers, stretching him and brushing his prostate. Jack writhed and thrashed, letting me know just how ready he was.

I entered Jack slowly, giving him time to get used to me filling him. He opened and relaxed for me, trusting and loving me. “My god, Jack,” I moaned, “Tight, you’re so fucking tight. You feel amazing.”

I could feel his ass clenching, feel his muscles move against my groin, feel them rippling up and down on my cock. God, this was so much better than any fantasy of Jack I’d ever had. Feeling him thrust against me, slowly at first, then picking up speed and strength

His chanted whisper of “Yeah, Danny, do it, do it, god, harder” was slamming desire and lust throughout my body and his incredibly tight, slick heat gripping my swollen and throbbing cock was pushing my almost beyond the limits of my control. I answered his spoken and unspoken pleas for faster and harder strokes. I kept thrusting, so deep, so fucking deep, making sure to hit his prostate, wanting to make sure I blew the top of his head off.

Hearing the slap of our bodies as we moved together, sweat building, easing our movements, feeling my balls swinging against him, holding his cock, using my hand, stroking him, bringing him closer. The thought of him coming, coming into my hand, coming because of what I was doing to him, his cock and his body nearly undid me.

I was so fucking hard, throbbing so fucking sweetly, feeling so fucking good, I couldn’t believe I hadn’t exploded inside of him yet. My cock was buried to the hilt but trying to get deeper with every thrust, every push.

One of my hands couldn’t stop playing, twisting and pulling at his hard nipples, even as I held him to me as close as I could; my other hand couldn’t stop working his hot, hard cock. Oh, god, I can’t, Jack is too fucking sweet for me to hold off any more.

My hand stroked Jack’s cock, hard and tight. I wanted to make him come, wanted to feel him come, needed to feel all that wet heat in my hand. He was close, about as close as me. I felt his body shake as he gave himself up to his wanton desire, my stroking hand and my cock slamming into him. I felt him stiffen, heard him moan and sob ‘Daniel’ deep in his throat, felt him coming into my pumping hand and I let myself go.

“Mine, Jack. You’re mine.”

I thrust into Jack viciously, out of control, hard and fast and my world spiraled down to my cock buried deep in Jack’s tight ass feeling him clench around me as he came, to my balls slapping against him. I felt them draw close, felt the sparks in the small of my back and my lower stomach, felt my orgasm nearing, pumping without thought, coming, god, so fucking hard, so fucking good.

Incapable of coherent speech or thought, I simply grunted with each thrust into Jack, my thrusting continuing for long moments after I came. My entire body was shuddering, trembling, outside of my control. I had never experienced an orgasm as intense, or aftershocks that lasted as long. God, what he does to me.

I held Jack close as we slowly drifted back to Earth, my hands gentle on him, just enjoying touching and knowing he was with me.

“Damn, Danny. Did you know…?”

“That it would be that good? No, but I kinda hoped,” I said laughing.

“I swear I don’t remember sex being that good. No way we’re not doin’ it every day, Daniel.”

Jack turned and snuggled deeper into my arms. I saw the unspoken question in his eyes, and gave him the only answer I could, “You don’t think now I’ve finally got you I’m letting you go, do you?”

Jack smiled. “We’re not due back for another two weeks. Let’s go eat.”

And so we did.


End file.
